Esta bien
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Supongo que esta bien. Si era necesario que fuera ella, y yo no, la que te hiciera cambiar, entonces todo esa bien. Drabble de cumpleaños para Platy


Está bien

By: Trainer Manuel Baez

Supongo que está bien, todo debería estar bien a partir de ahora, ¿no? Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez desde que tú, Guzma, decidieras ayudar a Lusamine y a la fundación Aether con sus ambiciones de capturar ultraentes.

Me parecía algo estúpido, pero aun así decidí ayudarte sin oponerme. Seguí todas y cada una de tus instrucciones, convencida de que, si está bien para ti, estaría bien para nuestros chicos, y para mí.

Pero, las cosas cambiaron cuando encontraste a esa chica, aquella chica de pelo oscuro y gorro rojo que parecía interponerse en nuestro camino cada cierto tiempo. Al principio no le di importancia, es común encontrarse entrenadores que traten de arruinar nuestros planes.

Pero conforme seguíamos, pude notar que tu expresión cambiaba cada vez que la miradas, cada vez que luchabas contra ella. No era la típica mirada de desprecio que le diriges a cada entrenador que osa desafiarte. Era una cara más compasiva, una cara más… linda. Jamás había visto esa cara en ti, jamás había visto ese brillo en tus ojos. Pero si está bien para ti, está bien para nosotros.

Luego de que fueras secuestrado, los chicos se alborotaron por no encontrarte y perdieron el rumbo, afortunadamente pude calmarlos y organizarlos para buscarte. Teníamos alguna información acerca de donde podrías estar, y puse en marcha todos mis recursos para encontrarte, para saber que estabas bien.

Era mi deber, debía mantenerte a salvo, incluso a ti. Sin embargo, esa chica apareció una vez más. Esta vez está preocupada, no sabía si por Lusamine o por ti, pero sus ojos me reflejaban aquella preocupación que yo misma tenia por ti. Debía ser yo quien te salvara, pero si ella tenía información para hacerlo, entonces estaba bien que ella lo hiciera. Tal vez era parte del destino que ella lo hiciera.

No pude contener mi emoción al saber que estas bien, y con vida. Realmente me sentí aliviada y mi corazón se calmó al verte llegar. Aunque tu expresión había cambiado, tu forma de ser también se había modificado. El golpe más duro fue el momento en que disolviste la organización.

No lo podía creer, todo aquello que habíamos construido, todo aquello que nos había unido lo habías eliminado al momento de poner aquella gran "x" sobre el logo del Team Skull. Estaba furiosa por dentro, preocupada por los chicos y desconcertada por tu extraña actitud. Cuando intente encararte, simplemente me dijiste que me encargara de los chicos, que tenías que ver a alguien.

"Esa chica, Moon, le debó más de lo que podrías imaginar". Mientras partías a Melemele, sentí como una parte de mi comenzaba a romperse. Ver aquel rostro delicado y pasivo me mataba por dentro, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque yo no era la responsable de que tú estuvieras así.

Pasaron los días y finalmente te pude encontrar en la playa, pero no estabas solo. Escondiéndome entre las rocas puede verte pelear contra aquella chica una vez más. Verte luchar me recordó aquella primera vez que nos conocimos, aquella primera vez que mi corazón se fijó en ti.

Sin embargo, es mi corazón el que se terminó de romper al verte abrasar a esa chica con tanto amor y cariño, un amor y cariño que nunca habías expresado con nadie. Aunque lo soportaba, dentro de mí estaba en llanto, me sentía frustrada y derrotada.

Sin embargo, cuando el Kahuna llegó y te habló acerca de los combates y de cómo cambiar el rumbo, sentí dentro de mí que ahora todo estaba bien. Ver tus ganas de ser una mejor persona, de volverte en un mejor entrenador y enmendar tus errores del pasado me hizo sentirme bien.

Tal vez esperaba ser yo la que te convenciera de seguir aquel camino, pero fue esa chica de gorro rojo la que te ayudó al final de cuenta. Sin embargo, está bien, estoy bien con que haya sido de esa manera.

Decidí que yo también debía ser una mejor entrenadora, debía mejorar y ser más fuerte para proteger a mi familia, es por ello que me entrenó en el árbol de combate, he conocido muy buenas personas y excelentes amigos.

No he vuelto a saber de ti, o de aquella chica, pero está bien. Estoy segura que, donde quiera que estés, estas siendo la mejor versión de ti mismo. Así que, si era necesario no interponerme en su camino para que fueras mejor, entonces creo que está bien.

Todo esta bien…

-Plumeria


End file.
